A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
My invention relates to dryer vents, and more particularly, to dryer vents which can be manufactured in a desired size and simply attached to achieve alignment between a dryer outlet and a discharge vent line.
In residential construction, whether in single family residences, or in apartments, or otherwise, it is common practice to provide space to accommodate space for, and operable connection of, an electric or gas heated dryer. The builder of the residence generally will install an outlet receptacle for hot air discharged from a dryer, either in a location as indicated in the plans, or in a location where the construction workers judge most practical. Accepted building practice generally results in locating a dryer vent receptacle in the general vicinity of the required location, yet, still slightly mislocated with respect to the clothes dryer hot air exhaust outlet. Most modern clothes dryers have a hot air exhaust which is centered in the rear of the dryer, and most often located about five inches above the floor. Because of various reasons, such as (a) final floor height has not been established at time the receptacle is placed in the wall, (b) a pipe, drain, stud, is in the way, or (c) the fact that clothes dryers come in various sizes with varying outlet heights and varying lateral location of the hot air exhaust outlet, inevitably a need arises for an adjustment to be made, either at the dryer hot air exhaust outlet, or at the receptacle in the wall. Devices to correct large misalignments are available, such as flexible plastic or metal tube and extensible ducts. However, it would be desirable if suitable devices for correction of small misalignments were available. Importantly, the misalignment is usually small, often within three or four inches, although it may be in any direction, i.e., up, down, left, right, or any angular direction in between.
Even though various dryer adapters have been developed over years of practical experience, it would still be quite desirable to reduce the time and aggravation which must necessarily be incurred in the installation of a dryer. In particular, labor saving techniques, i.e., changes in the apparatus which would reduce the cost of installation, would be welcome by the contractors charged with installing such dryers, and simplified structures to facilitate quick installation would be most welcome by the xe2x80x9cdo-it-yourselfxe2x80x9d homeowner.
It is the object of my invention to provide a novel dryer vent adapter that is easily assembled from opposing slip-fit cylindrical portions.
It is an object of the invention to provide an adapter that allows a dryer to fit tightly against a wall, without having to be concerned with restricted airflow through crushed and/or contorted vent ducts.
Importantly, for installing a dryer, inter-engaging first and second slip-fit cylindrical portions are rotatably adjustable with respect each to the other, so that any angular position can be achieved, in order to correct the misalignment, and thus provide inlets and outlets at precisely the required location.
It is an advantage that my dryer adapter provides a secure, sheet metal housing for hot dryer exhaust air. rather than requiring the use of flexible plastic or other less robust materials.
Further, it is another advantage of my dryer adapter design that the inlet section of the first cylindrical portion can be aligned with the outlet section of the second cylindrical portion, so that if perchance there is no misalignment between the receptacle and the dryer hot exhaust outlet, then my adapter can function to join the parts without need to resort to a still different connector.
From the foregoing, it will be apparent to the reader that one very key, important and primary object of the present invention resides in the provision of a novel, rotatably adjustable dryer vent adapter which simplifies the installation of clothes dryers in a variety of possible dimensions. This is done by providing a first cylindrical portion having an inlet tube and an inlet cap, and a second cylindrical portion having an outlet tube and an outlet cap, each of the cylindrical portions can be rotably adjusted with respect to the other, and each having interlocking edges and flanges for precisely and securely interfitting the mating surfaces of each of the first and second cylindrical portions, so that they are easily joined into a finished, sealed, substantially leakless dryer vent adapter.
Other important but more specific objects of the invention reside in the provision of a clothes dryer vent adapter as described herein which:
can be manufactured in preselected size, including overall diameter, inlet and outlet tube configuration, and inlet and outlet tube location on the first and second cylindrical portions, to provide a tight fitting finished clothes dryer vent of preselected size;
can be manufactured in a simple, straightforward manner to provide a sturdy, strong, long lasting dryer vent adapter;
which in a relatively inexpensive manner can reduce inventory costs at the distribution level, and can increase the flexibility of the field assembly to provide a useful and simple dryer vent
can be manufactured in a suitable material, including sheet metal, to match the desired hot air outlet duct requirements of local governmental authorities.
can be provided ready to install, with inlets and outlets of predetermined size, to match the most commonly utilized dryer vent system sizes.
can be finished with a substantially liquid gas tight sealed joint utilizing duct tape or the like on sheet metal, to substantially resist leakage of hot exhaust air containing water vapor through the joints occurring at the adapter, i.e., between the clothes dryer and the outlet receptacle provided.
Other important objects, novel features, and additional advantages of my invention will become apparent to the reader from the foregoing and from the appended claims and as the ensuing detailed description and discussion proceeds in conjunction with the accompanying drawing.
I have now invented and disclose herein a novel two part, rotatable dryer vent adapter. The dryer vent adapter includes a first, somewhat pie-pan shaped cylindrical portion with a generally cylindrical tubular segment having a first longitudinal axis, a inlet portion, an inlet end cap located at an effective inlet end, and an outlet end, and a second, somewhat pie-pan shaped cylindrical portion interfittingly engaging the first cylindrical portion for rotatable adjustment with respect thereto. The second cylindrical portion is similar to the first cylindrical portion, and has an inlet end, an outlet end cap located at an effective outlet end, and an outlet portion for discharge of hot dryer exhaust air therefrom. The two portions are rotatably adjustable, before assembly, but sized and shaped for interfitting mating engagement to form a sturdy, sealable dryer vent when fully assembled. Importantly, the device provides a dryer vent adapter having an inlet portion and an outlet portion with parallel but offset longitudinal axes.
My novel dryer vent adapter system provides a simple, foolproof design for installation of common residential clothes dryers of various designs. This dryer vent adapter design provides a significant improvement in the art by reducing complexity of installation of dryers, by providing a uniform unit design, and thus reducing inventory costs for carrying the necessary parts to provide installation of dryers in various situations.